Terrified
by butterlytattoo87
Summary: SongFic. Blaine and Kurt break up and a few months later Puck confesses his true feelings to Kurt and they get together. Two weeks later Kurt starts to notice that Puck's pulling away. More summary inside.


**TERRIFIED**

_Glee fanfic._

Summary: Blaine and Kurt break up and a few months later Puck confesses his true feelings to Kurt and they get together. Two weeks later Kurt starts to notice that Puck's pulling away and confronts him. Puck thinks they are moving too fast and Kurt needs more time to get over Blaine. So Kurt comes up with a plan to use Glee Club as a chance to tell Puck how he really feels. _Song is Terrified by Katharine McPhee._

(In the flash back conversation Puck's words are italicized and Kurt's words are in bold.)

Sort of a short prolog/flashback to get the story started.

Kurt walks into Glee Club not really wanting to be there, he just wanted to go home and crawl into bed and forget this day ever happened. He should've known what was coming when Puck walked up to first thing this morning wanting to talk to him. Kurt knew it couldn't be anything good, because even though they'd only been together two weeks he felt that Puck was already pulling away from him.

**FLASHBACK – In the choir room during free period**

"_I don't think this is a good idea."_

"**What's not a good idea Puck, what's going on you've been acting weird these past couple of days."**

"_This, this relationship that we've started, I just don't think it's a good idea to continue."_

"**Why Puck, it's only been two weeks and you are the one that approached me and told me how you really felt and wanted to give this a try."**

"_I just think that this is too fast and too soon for you."_

"**Too soon for me Puck, what are talking about, you are really confusing me right now."**

"_I can tell that you haven't gotten over Blaine yet."_

"**WHAT! You think I haven't gotten over Blaine yet, Puck it's been like 5 months since Blaine and I broke up and he went back to Dalton. I wouldn't have agreed to give this relationship a chance if I wasn't over him."**

"_That's what you think but you don't seem to want to be with me either like you're afraid to let me in."_

**KURTS POV**

Puck walked away from me and out of choir room after he said that last part. And you know what he was partly right I was afraid, no scratch that I was terrified, terrified because after only two weeks with Puck and I'm already in love with him. I don't know when it happened, I never even felt like this with Blaine. I mean sure I loved Blaine but for some reason it never felt quite right, like something was missing. But with Puck it feels right so right that I can't picture the rest of my life without Puck in it. I had to fix this, I had to make Puck realize that I did want this relationship and I wanted it last forever. So I'm going to make it through the day and hopefully figure something out by the end of the day.

Well it's the end of the day and time for Glee Club and I figured out what I was going to do. I had talked to Mr. Shue after Spanish class and ran my plan by him to see if it was ok. He agreed and even suggested that I talk to Santana and Brit to help me out. So I tracked them down during lunch and filled them on what was going on and what my plan was and asked them if they'd be willing to help. They agreed with hesitation and told me everything would work out just fine, and Santana said if it didn't than she was going to kick Puck's ass until he realized how stupid he was being. It's still surprises me how well we get along now that Brit and her are together. I couldn't believe how much we actually have in common since I hung out with Brit a lot and Santana was there, we formed a friendship that no one, not even us, saw coming.

Once everyone is settled into their seats Mr. Shue announces that I have a song that I want to perform to get some emotions that I've been feeling off my chest. Puck gives me a quick glance and he knows that this is going to be about it. I notice he looks scared like maybe what I'm about to sing is not a good thing, that we are about end before we ever really got a chance to get started. It's nice to know I'm not the only one in this relationship that's terrified.

Brit, Santana, and myself walk up to the front of room and sit down on the stools that Mr. Shue had set up for us along with three mic stands and mics ready for us to use. I give the signal for the band that we are ready to start. When I hear the guitar start I just let everything that I've been feeling to come out through the song. I lock eyes with Puck and hold my gaze the entire time.

_Kurt_

You, by the light

Is the greatest find

In a world full of wrong

You're the thing that's right

Finally made it through the lonely

To the other side

_All Three (Kurt, Brit, and San)_

You set it again, my heart's in motion

Every word feels like a shooting star

I'm at the edge of my emotions

Watching the shadows burning in the dark

And I'm in love

And I'm terrified

For the first time and the last time

In my only life

_Kurt_

And this could be good

It's already better than that

And nothing's worse

Than knowing you're holding back

I could be all that you need

If you let my try

_All Three (Kurt, Brit, and San)_

You set it again, my heart's in motion

Every word feels like a shooting star

I'm at the edge of my emotions

Watching the shadows burning in the dark

And I'm in love

And I'm terrified

For the first time and the last time

In my only life

_Kurt_

I only said it 'cause I mean it

I only mean 'cause it's true

So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming

'Cause it fills me up and holds me close whenever I'm without you

_All Three (Kurt, Brit, and San)_

You set if again, my heart's in motion

Every word feels like a shooting star

Watching the shadows burning in the dark

And I'm in love

And I'm terrified

For the first time and the last time

In my only life

We finished off the song and I realized I had tears running down my cheeks and I've not stopped looking at Puck the whole time. He's sitting there with no emotions what so ever coming across his face and now I'm really terrified that maybe he doesn't feel the same way about me. But then he slowly gets up walking over to me, he holds out his hand to me and I take it. He pulls up and the next thing I know he's kissing me with so much passion and love that I thought I was going to melt right there. Then pulls back looks me right in the eyes and says, "I love you too, and I was stupid, forgive me please."

"Yes," I say barely coming out as a whisper I'm not even sure he heard. But he must have because he pulls me into another one of those kisses and the world just disappears around us.


End file.
